Show XLIV
Show XLIV of It's All Been Done Radio Hour was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, February 9, 2019 at 5PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel and directed by Samantha Stark, Sam's first time directing. This show featured the third and simplest (so far) mini-musical, The Topnotch Tangler "The Devil's Trirngle," with three songs performed by Katie Boissoneault and Anna Leeper. About half of the music was rapped, while half was sung. Packer & Ratcliff furthered the mythology for the show as a whole as they traveled to Pymer Labs in their home dimension and revealed that the organization actually operates in multiple dimensions at once, and has for years. As such, Kam from The Topnotch Tangler dimension now heads the whole company. It was also revealed that Georgie of Georgie's Jabs is a Pymer employee who runs her talk show out of the lab. Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One also began its third volume this month, with a year time jump. The opening act was FFN, MadLab's in-house improv troupe, doing a shortened version of their popular Date Night show where they act out a relationship. They did so for Kim and Carl instead of a real-life couple, their usual act. 'Segments' * Opening The Topnotch Tangler ''"FFN's Date Night: Kim and Carl" * ''Universe Journey "Commander on the Bridge" * Commercial Splunk ''"Splunk Strikes Back" * ''Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One "The New Class" * Commercial Halftime Report "Date Night" * The Topnotch Tangler "The Devil's Triangle" * Commercial "Out of This World" * Packer & Ratcliff "Pymer Labs" Performers The show was narrated by Chris Allen, and Shane Stefanchik, Kristin Green, and Joe Morales worked sound effects. Absent troupe members: Chase McCants and Seamus Talty (although Seamus' pre-recorded voice appeared in Daniel Kravitz). Guest Stars * Pete Graybeal participated in the FFN opening. This was his first appearance, and he was the fifty-eighth guest star. * Josh Kessler participated in the FFN opening. This was his first appearance, and he was the fifty-seventh guest star. * Anna Leeper reprised her role as Bad Rap in The Topnotch Tangler. She was the forty-second guest star and this was her fourth appearance. * Matt Schlichting participated in the FFN opening. This was his sixth appearance and he was the thirty-eighth guest star. * Nikki Smith participated in the FFN opening. This was her fifth appearance and she was the eleventh guest star. * Virgil Von Hartzel reprised his role of Vern in The Topnotch Tangler and played Student #1 in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One and Zane in the commercial "Out of This World." He was the third guest star, and while he has been in many shows, this was his fourth guest spot and his first since resigning from the troupe in December 2018. * Stephen Woosley participated in the FFN opening. This was his fifth appearance and he was the nineteenth guest star. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show